The Beastiary
A B C '''Dopleganger/Copycat''' Weapons: Colorless Goo(It changes to match the target's weapons) Abilities:Shapeshifting Discription: Copycats can match every single detail of a person.All they need to do it touch a person to look just like them. They are known also by the proper name of "doppleganger." Clown, Assassin Weapons: Extendable claws, Curver dagger Abilities: Fear Discription: "Whats that in the shadows behind you? Whats that looking over your shoulder? Only a clown. A clown of evil! A clown of death! The clowns are coming for you!" D '''Demon''' Weapons:Demonic Blade,Claws Abilities:Flight,Short Teleporting Discription: These Demons has been followers of Prayer The Demon.They will do what Prayer tells them to do.They have been known to just attack people. Demons often seek out and destroy powerful heroes of Good. Demons often have powers that rival normal magic. There are three types of demons: Possessed -Humans who have been possessed by demons. They are humans or elves who have been possessed by a demon lord. They have no demonic powers other then increased strength. In addition, they nol longer have a soul. It is unknown whether or not they can have feelings. Demonling -Small creatures that serve demon lords. They can be summoned by demon hosts of extreme power. Possesed psykers can also summon them. They often attack in swarms, and are weak on their own. Demon Lord -Large humonoid beasts with far too many eyes, tentecals, wings, spines, arms, and claws where they shouldnt be. Only the strongest Demon Hunter can exorcise one, or they themselves will be possesed. E F G H Harpy Weapons: Claws, teeth Abilities: Flight Discription: Fowl winged creatures, harpies are carrion creatures who feast on and defile those dead of war. They may attack living creatures if they are hungry and/or their thirst for blood is too strong. '''Half-Demon Elf''' Weapons:Demonic Blade,Small Claws Abilities:Empathic to Demonic animals Discription:These Half-Demon Elves are offspring of Prayer the Demon.Their not as bad as their mother,but they still are quite powerful.They have been known to call forth Demonic animals to attack people. '''Half-Demon Thorn''' Weapons:Growing Claws,Demonic Blade Abilities:Demonic Spike Growth Discription:These Half-Demon Thorns are offspring of Prayer the Demon.They are just slightly weaker then their mother.They attack with their claws and the spikes they grow. '''Half-Demon''' '''Dijnn''' Weapons:Demonic Blade Abilities:Flight,Darken Wind Control Discription:These Half-Demon Dijnns are children of Prayer's Demon Husband.They are NOT Prayer's children.They attack pure Dijnns and will sometimes attack BKT fighters. ''Her...offspring? You have a sick sick mind Kkut. I wouldn't like to be you if she saw this. -Aidan'' ''Hey!She is NEVER going to see this.She stopped playing.Also...this is a good use for her character.A Demonic master,who secretly is plotting to take over the BKT.-Kkutwar'' ''Yeah, I got to agree with him. Though I would say less sick and more insanely stupid and rude. Hmm... Its certainly interesting looking back on what you did years ago. -Future Kkutwar'' I J K L N M O P '''Prayer''' Weapons:Demon Claws,Shadow Blade Abilities:Flight,Teleporting Discription:Prayer was once a Demon Hunter Human,who was transformed into a Demon.She was later completely turned evil by the Demonic powers within her.She has been known to hunt down BKT fighters. Q R Rabbids Weapons:Plungers, chairs anything they get there hands on. There biggest weapon of all:There insanity. Rabbids are monstrous offshoots of the regular cute rabbits. Many believe that the black magician Penuin moglin created them. They blatantly destroyed the whole town (I may have had something to do with it). Needless to say were glad we sent the little buggers to hell. But they'll be back... ''I thought they went to the big pancake in the sky :( -Aidan'' S T U V W X Y Z